


A Very Avon Christmas

by tinx_r



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irony does not become you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Avon Christmas

"What do you mean, Servalan gave you a bracelet?"

"She said it went with my eyes."

"And you believed her?"

"As yet, I have no cause to disbelieve her."

"Save everything she's ever done!"

"There is that, of course. Orac is monitoring all channels."

"Comforting."

"Irony does not become you."

"Nor does that bracelet!"

***

"She lied, you know."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Servalan."

"You think of her _now_?"

"The bracelet, you fool."

"What? You've thought of something?"

"Your eyes are like stars. Bright and infinite, powerful, magical. The bracelet is a trinket."

"Thank you... I think. I was not aware you had a yen for poetry."

"I haven't, as it happens. My yen is for something rather more substantial..."


End file.
